


Catnip

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat saves you, you save Chat. He feels as if thanks are in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I did for pink-rose-of-sin on tumblr. Honestly, writing this was a bit odd because it's my first xReader fic. Enjoy!

You walked through the streets of Paris at night. Having just come back from a late dinner with a couple of your friends, it was fairly dark, to the point where the only things illuminating the streets you walked down were dim streetlights. The cold wind made your light blue eyes water as it flew through your wavy blonde hair. An arm grabbed you and pulled you into an alleyway. A gun was placed at your head, and the man holding it was smiling in the dim light. 

“Now, sweetie, you’ll give me your purse if you want to keep your brains in your head.” He said, his voice low and gravely. He was taller than you, and most likely stronger too. You saw no way out of this except to give him what he wanted, but your thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind you. 

“Now, now, is that any way to talk to a lady?” You turned to see who the voice belonged to. Vibrant green eyes met your gaze as you looked upon the slender body of Chat Noir, one of the Miraculous heroes of France. You’d heard about him on TV, but actually seeing him was...breathtaking. 

“It’s the cat-freak! Listen, kitty kat,” the man spat the words out as if they were a bitter drink. “If you come any closer, I’ll kill her! I swear, I’ll do it!” His tone betrayed him. It was shaky, as if he were terrified of Chat. Honestly, you couldn’t blame him, you thought, you’d be terrified of Chat too.

Chat narrowed his eyes, but he sat in the same place for about 3 seconds straight, as if he were looking for an opportunity. You watched as Chat quite literally pounced into action, colliding with the man faster than he could pull the trigger. The shot rang out in the quiet darkness, but as you could tell it didn’t hit you. 

Your attention snapped back to Chat, seeing that he was still fighting with the man. Chat was sustaining quite a beating, but he wasn’t pulling his punches either. Chat dodged a punch, catching the other man’s jaw with his own fist, showing his stomach in your direction. Blood was quickly pouring out of a wound there, but Chat seemed to be ignoring it. You heard a fist collide with skin and the criminal fell to the ground, out cold.

“Are you alright,  _ amour _ ?” Chat smiled, placing a hand over his stomach wound. 

“You’re-I-uh-You’ve been shot! We need to get you to a hospital!” You said frantically, rushing over to Chat to take a look at his wound. 

“No! We can’t. If that happened, I’d turn back and my identity would be revealed.” Chat said.

“At least let me stitch you up.” You’d have to stitch him up yourself right now, and as it just so happened, you happened to have a thread and needle with you. Rummaging through your purse and finding what you needed, you turned back to him. 

“Alright.” His answer was a simple one. 

“I’m going to need to get to the wound, so you uh-,” you gulped, blushing. “you will need to take off the shirt of your suit.”

Chat grinned, his regular personality popping back into place. “My, how scandalous. At least buy me dinner first.” 

You blushed, rolling your eyes at the cat. “I’m serious. You’re losing blood by the second.”

“I can’t exactly just take it off. Just wait a couple minutes and I’ll turn back into the real me. The man behind the mask, so they say.” He grinned. 

“But won’t that take away the point of having a mask?” 

“In theory. However, if I cover my face, you won’t be able to see it and then we can just wait until I turn back into Chat.”

“So what do we do until you turn back into a regular person?” 

“I’d enjoy knowing the person who will be stitching me up.” 

I shrugged, looking out onto the dimly lit streets and buildings. “Not much to know. I’m just a girl trying to survive in a world stacked against me, ya know?” You withheld personal information from Chat and you weren’t quite sure why. Perhaps it was the prospect of him knowing you but you not being able to know him. You didn’t know.

Chat frowned. “That’s a very defeatist way of looking at things. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t focus on the bad things.” 

You shrugged. “I try not to-wait,” you flushed, finally taking in Chat’s words. “did you just call me beautiful?” 

“I only spoke the truth,  _ amour. _ You’re like catnip. Irresistible.” Chat giggled at his own words, as if he was very satisfied with his own joke. You flushed, Chat’s words catching you off-guard, even after all the comments he’d made. Before you could respond, you heard a small noise behind you, and when you looked back at him, slender arms covered his face, but his mouth was still visible. 

“Go ahead, lift my shirt and stitch me up. Try to resist staring.” You flushed, trying to focus that you were about to actively stitch up a wound. Starting with the hem of his shirt, you pull it up, revealing his slender abs, but also his wound. Time to get to work, you thought. 

“This will hurt.” You told him before you began. It didn’t take you long. He winced a couple times, but other than that, he seemed to be used to pain. Being a hero, it probably came with the job. 

After you were done, you stole a couple seconds to admire Chat’s body, now that he wasn’t actively losing blood. He was fairly pale, but it fit with his tousled blonde hair. His slender muscles were breathtaking and honestly, the man behind Chat Noir was definitely something to be desired. If you could perhaps sneak a touch on his abs…

“I suppose a thanks are in order, then?” Chat’s mouth curled upwards into a small grin. 

“I-I suppose.” You said, your eyes still trained on his midsection. 

“Close your eyes.” You did as he asked. “No peeking.” He said, one of his hands coming up to cup your cheek. Your lips gently collided together, his tongue flicking at the outside of your lips, a subtle ask for entry. You let him in, to explore your mouth with his tongue. He deepened the kiss, his mouth begging for more and you giving him every single bit. 

He shifted, laying you on your back, inserting one of his legs in between yours. One of his hands laid gently at your hip, the other was on your neck. If you looked now, you would be able to see who he was. The man behind the mask, the person who was one third of the miraculous heroes of France. But you decided to keep your eyes closed, out of respect to Chat and because there was fun the mystery. 

One of Chat’s hands moved down to your shoulder and his broke the kiss, whispering into your ear. “Tell me to stop.” 

You thought for a second. You didn’t really want to have sex in a dark alley, even if it was Chat Noir. “Stop.” You said, but not aggressively. Just stern enough to get him to back away, a bit. 

You didn’t manage to move much before Chat pulled you to him, your back against his chest. You were sitting just in front of Chat’s lap, leaning back into him. You still couldn’t see his face, not that you would look if you had the chance. You two stayed like this in silence for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably only thirty minutes. 

“I can’t stay much longer.” Chat said, his arms still wrapped around you. 

“I suppose not, being a hero and all that.” You said, enjoying Chat’s warmth while you could.

“Plagg, I believe it would be time to go.” Chat said behind you. 

“Plagg?” You echoed.

“The weird little thing who gives me my powers.” Chat explained, standing up after pushing you forward just a bit. There was a flash of green light and Chat turned around, in his full black suit and mask again. There was no hole where the bullet had entered him and it made you wonder just what this “Plagg” was.

Chat didn’t say anything as he left, only a wink, and the masked cat disappeared into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ valentines-chance
> 
> i take one shot requests for free on my tumblr


End file.
